Rainy days
by Fishcustard-cookie
Summary: The Doctor and Donna lands on a planet with the cleanest rain in the whole galaxy. So the Doctor say. But it will turn out that he is wrong. DoctorWhump!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First English ff. And first Doctor Who ff. So please be nice :D And sry for my bad English.**

With a loud "vwroop vwroop" the TARDIS materialize in the middle of a rainy and wide landscape. the Doctor pops his head out of the door and grin wide. He steps out in the rain and turns around to the red haired woman which follows him out in the cold air. "Oi! Spaceman! It´s bloody could out here and it´s raining!" She put on here hood and made another step. "Donna, this is the amazing planet Raxalon! The rain is the cleanest rain in the whole galaxy", he put his head back and open his mouth. Some seconds later he spits the rain out. "Ew! What has happen to this water?" He starts to wipe his mouth and tong with his sleeve. "The cleanest water in the galaxy?" Donna ask with a smile. He grins back and looks around:" Maybe not. But it´s also the only planet with eternal rain." "Eternal! After this you owe me a trip to the best spa in the galaxy!" The Doctor grins wider and star to sonic the area. "I going to take my jacket!", Donna says and went to the TARDIS. Sometime later she steps out of the time machine now with a long brown rain jacket. "What ya thinking?", she ask and show him here jacket. He looks at here and suddenly his face falls. "What is the matter?", Donna ask worried. And suddenly she knows. The TARDIS start to dematerialize with a loud hum. "NONONONONONONO!", the Doctor shouts and ran to the place where the TARDIS have stand before. "What happened?", Donna ask, "what should we do without the TARDIS?" The Doctor just stand at the same place like before, the fists clenched. "Doctor?", Donna ask carefully. His hands relaxed and he turns around. With a smile he says:" Don´t worry Donna. We just need to walk to the next town. The TARDIS has done this before. Every time I have found here in the nearest city. So: Allons-y!" He point in the direction behind Donna and starts walking. "Spaceman! How you know which way we need to go?!" "Time Lord, I just know it!" Donna rolls her eyes and follows him.

The walk for some hours when things began to turns out bad. The Doctor starts to walk slower and stumbles over his feet. "Oi! Are you drunk?", Donna ask with a smile. The Doctor just shakes his head and says with a weak voice:"We need to walk to the city, quickly!" Abruptly he falls into a coughing fit. "Are you alright?" He smiles a fake smile: "I´m always alright." Donna just put one here I-am-fully-believing-this-face and they walk further. Donna looks with a worry full view on the back of the alien. He falls in another coughing fit, but when she pat his back, he only smiles. Donna don't believe this smile, not for a second. But she don't know what to do. Every time he stumbles she makes herself ready to catch him. But he made it for another thirty minutes. Then suddenly he stumbles again and lands with the face first in the mud. "Doctor!", Donna screams and hastened to come to him. He doesn't move. "Come on spaceman!", she turn him around. His face is muddy and pale. His eyes are closed. "Doctor! Wake up!", she shakes him. But there is no response. Donna sits next to the unmoving body of her best friend and try to calm down. "Ok, Donna! You don't know what to do and you never have seen a sick alien before. But don't panic! You have seen all episode of Scrubs, something of that just need to be helpful in this situation!" She looks at the wet and dirty face of the Doctor. She really didn't know what she could do.

(The Doctor)

(Some time before)

They land on one of his favourite planets. It was wet and could, but on this planet he just feels happy. After he has stepped out of his blue box, he suddenly knows that something was wrong. The air smells wrong. It has never smell like this before. But then Donna step out of the TARDIS and he urged this thought away.

(After the TARDIS has dematerialize)

Damn! This thought describes the situation perfect. He has drunk the water. And he has tasted that it was poisoned. Maybe not for Donna, but definitely for him. He was hoping that Donna wants to go back in the TARDIS and he can metabolize the poison somehow. With some help from his time machine it wasn't complicated. But now... Suddenly a wave of pain was going through his body. He has clenched his fist and was trying not to scream. Donna was saying something. He takes some deep breaths and smiles. He doesn't want that she see him like this.

(Some time later)

The poison was making a really good job. He was barely feeling his legs. This is not good, he thought. And then he suddenly wasn't feeling his entire body. He was falling and before the blackness swallows him he only think: Sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry.

**Wow...first chapter completed. And my feet are asleep now XD Next chapter will be uploaded when it is finished ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now the next chapter. Yay :D**

I need to take him to the TARDIS, Donna think after she has try for the fifties time to wake the Doctor up. But how? She looks around. Maybe there is something that can help here. "Today is my lucky day...", Donna thinks sarcastically. Nothing. No wrong: Not even something like nothing. Suddenly she hears a noise. She turns again to the Doctor and sees that he mumbles something. The mumble becomes louder. Now she understands some words. He is dreaming.

"No...Susan...go away from her...please...let her go!" Donna just stares at him. She takes his hand and says: "It's okay Doctor! Just wake up!" What is happening to him? How he can have a nightmare when he isn´t sleeping. The Doctor starts to get louder. "No! Go away! No! SUSAN!" And he screams.

(The Doctor)

He was in a white room. A completely whit room. Like you see them in horror films. But this wasn´t a film. He knows it. He knows that he was dreaming. And he knows that the cause of this was the rain. But then she appears. Susan. He hasn't seen here for such a long time, but now she stands right in front of him. But she was not alone. Behind here was standing a black shadow. It grabs Susans head and drags here after him. The Doctor runs after them. Its jus a dream! Just a dream! He thinks. But it's too real. He starts to shout and to scream. And then he just wakes up.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Donna winces when the Doctor abruptly sits up, and nearly crushed here hand. He looks around with wide eyes and opened mouth. Donna tries to calm him down, but it doesn't work. So she grabs to another medium. She just slaps him across the face. He froze in his moving. And starts to blink. To blink rapidly. "Oh no spaceman! Not again!", Donna says loud. But his eyes turn again in his head and he was off.

"Oi! Wake up! Wake up!", she shakes him again. "Are you kidding me!" And then a sound fills the air. It was the best sound in the world, at least for Donna. The TARDIS materialize only ten meters behind them both. Donna laughs happily and starts to drag the Doctor into the blue box. "Your heavier than a hippo.", she says. She drag him in the console room and trough the hallways. Finally they reach the med bay. "How I should lift you up to this bed?", she ask him and rubs here back.

And then he opens his eyes again. And look at here. And smiles. She smiles back. But then here smile fade. "Susan?", he ask.

**This time just a short chapter because I haven't sleep this night *yawn***


	3. Chapter 3

**Now the next chapter *cheer***

Donna looks with shock at him. She knows who Susan was. And she knows that Susan was dead. "What? No, Doctor. It´s me! Donna!", she say, kneeing down to him. "Donna?", he try to focus on here, but his eyes start looking in different ways. "Yes it's me, Spaceman", Donna says hopefully.

He shakes his head. Try to sort his swirling thoughts. Yes...Donna...Of course! "Donna...wait...Why am I on the floor? Wait another moment...How we get in the TARDIS?", he look around, try to understand what has happened. Donna smiles. It was anything ok now. But she doesn't know that it was not over.

After she has tell him the whole story, about what has happened he sits up and start thinking. "Doctor, now it´s your turn", Donna says. He looks for a short time at here and then start to speak:" It´s the rain. I don´t know why, but it's poisonous."

Donna's eyes widened. "What!?", she ask with mild panic in her voice and starts to wipe the water from her face. "Calm down Donna, everything is alright!", he tries to soothe her. "Alright?! ALRIGHT!?", she now start to wring here hair out. "Donna! It´s OK! The rain is not poisonous to human!" Immediately she stops.

She breaths some deep breaths in and out. "But what about you?", She ask him, after she has calmed down. "I´m always fine", but it was instantly plain, that his words where a lie. Suddenly he jerked forward and wraps his arms tight around his stomach. "Doctor!", Donna hurries to him. "It´s alright", he says trough gritted teats.

"Yeah, it looks like you perfectly alright", Donna say with biting sarcasms. He looks with half closed eyes in her face and tries to smile. But he only grimaces. Donna starts to rub circles on his back. They sit for a few minutes in the same position, then the Doctor start to relax. "I think I go to sleep", he says with quiet voice. "Do you need something?", Donna ask him, as he start to stand up.

"No, I don't need anything. But maybe you go to sleep to, you look tired", he say and walk slowly out of the room. "Maybe it´s really a good idea...", Donna says to herself with a yawn and set out for her room.

*#*

A few hours later Donna woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Instead of hearing the loud humming noise of the TARDIS, which she hears every time she wake up, there was nothing to hear. "Oi, Spaceman! When we have crashed I will kill you", she mutters sleepily.

Donna wanders with her pyjamas trough the TARDIS. Finally she reaches the console room, but nobody´s there. "Oi! Doctor!", she says in the empty room. And then she sees something strange. The tube on the console was not moving. The lights on the console don't blink. And Just a few of the ceiling lights where shining. "Oi, you! Time machine!", Donna starts," what´s going on here?" But there was no reply. Of course there is no reply, Donna thinks, she hasn't even said a "good morning" hum, like every morning.

Maybe I should search the Doctor? Donna walks out of the room and start her search. After half an hour, suddenly a blue door falls in her eye. Carefully she knocks at the door. "Doctor? Are you in there?", she ask. But there was no respond. "Doctor?", she tries a little bit louder. Nothing. But in the same instant, as she give up and begin to walk away, she hears a soft groan. "Doctor?", she ask again. Another groan now followed by a faint coughing.

"I´m coming inside!", she answers and push the door open. The room behind it was dim and cold. Some bookshelves, some beanbags, a big desk, a hat stand with some funny hats and a ridicules long, multicolour scarf, a fluffy dark blue carpet and a big bed, also in dark blue. And on this bed Donna sees the skinny form of the Doctor. He was lying with the face down and crosswise on his bed. Donna rush´s over to him and turn him around. His face was covered with sweat and he was painting heavily. Donna shakes him to wake him up and realize that he was shivering.

She place here hand on his forehead. "Fever", she says, "of course fever means that you are completely `alright´." In the same moment the Doctor the Doctor opens his eyes a little bit. With bloodshot eyes he looks at Donna and mumbles: "Maybe I´m not really alright..." He starts coughing again. "Come ´ere, let´s put you under the covers", Donna means and helps the Doctor to lie properly on the bed.

"So...", Donna looks at the Doctor," what do we do about the poison?" He opens one eye and answers:" Dunno, I try to ask the TARDIS...later...when the room stops spinning..." Then Donna remembers something:" Um...Doctor? I was in the control room and the light was almost completely out. This tube on the console was not moving. And the humming was gone." "WHAT?", the Doctor jerked up, but drops immediately back. Donna was alarmed:" What is wrong?!" But the Doctor has already closed his eyes, his faces shows deep concentration.

A few seconds later he open his eyes again and says with hoarse voice:"I don´t know how, but she is...asleep." "It can sleep?", Donna ask with curiosity. "No, she cannot sleep. She never sleeps...Maybe it´s because the poison accrues her to. And she is not a ´it´." Donna raises her eyebrows, but don´t inquire further. Now, there where far more important things to do. But one question she just needs to ask: "How the poison can accrue it...her?"

The Doctor runs his hand over his face and looks at here, like a teacher to a student after he asks what 1+1 is. "There is a telepathic link between us both." "Ah, of course. Everymen has a telepathic link to a machine." They start both laughing. But suddenly the Doctor clutches his hands at his head. "Spaceman, what is it?", Donna ask worriedly. But instead of answering here the Doctor curls to a ball and groans loud. "Doctor! Doctor!? What´s wrong? Answer me!", Donna tries to talk to him, but he only curls tighter and start to whimper.

"Shh, is alright Martian", she stroke his hair out of his face. Then suddenly she has an idea. "Stay here, I´m right back", and she went to her room. Five minutes later the most of her luggage was on the floor and she was rummaging through her suitcase until she put out a little pill box. "Maybe some aspirin will help the Doctor."

**And here is the end. But now you must excuse me, because I just have seen a really scary horror film. *dives under covers* *pop out my head* Ps: Time Lords are allergic again aspirin, so what want to happen *evil laugh* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now the next chapter :D Thanks for the views and reviews :D**

(The Doctor)

It was nice to laugh with Donna. But then suddenly a sharp pain, like somebody hit him with a pipe, goes through his head. A white light appears in front of his eyes as he holds his head. Behind the light he sees the white room again. No please, not again! The Doctor tries to escape the pull, which tries to draw him into the room. But it was too late and he was out.

He awakes with a headache and cold feet. He lies some time on the polished floor and tries to remember what has happened. But there was only a gap in his memory. Slowly he open his eyes and only to be blinded by the glistening light. After he starts to see some schemes he starts to get up. But it was not so easy. Everything was spinning and the floor was slippery.

But finally he was standing. He looks at the floor, only to see that his shoes were missing. "Ok...white room...nothing inside...`nobody´ inside...aaaaand", he looks at the ceiling, "there is light without any lamps!" After the dizziness was gone he starts to walk around in the room. How he get here? Where was Donna? And what has happened? He only remembers that they land on a planet with rain.

Which one? No idea. How long ago? No idea. How he get inside here? No idea. And to top it all: How he gets out of here? And also, no idea. The abruptly a loud voice starts to speak: "Doctor! Hello and welcome to your personal hell!" The Doctor held the hands on his ears. "Yeaaah...nice to be here", he answers, rubbing his ears. "After your here, let the show begin!" And a yellow light beam shines at a spot, just a few meters from the Doctor away.

After the light has vanished a person stands there. A person with red hair and folded arms. "Donna!", the Doctor shouts. "Oi, spaceman! What´s going on here?", she ask him with glaring eyes. He try to answer but was interrupted by a black shadow, which appears between them both. The shadow transform into a completely black and slippery looking person. And then a big spear appears in his seven fingered hand. And he starts to walk towards Donna.

She tries to run away but chains come out from nowhere hold her on the place where she was standing. "DONNA!", the Doctor screams and ignoring his pounding head runs forward. He stands defensive before Donna, but the black person just walk faster, leaving a black track behind. The thing takes a swing with the spear and smacks it against the Doctor´s head. Stars appear before his eyes and he only feels how his body drops to the floor.

'-'-'-'-'

Slowly the Doctor retrieves consciousness again. For a moment he don´t know what has happened, but then it hit him like the spear before. He jumps up, fighting again the dizziness and the now stronger headache. He looks around in the room, and then sees her. She was lying on her side in a pool of crimson blood. Her eyes her half closed and she didn't move. The Doctor rushes over to her, eyes wide of shock. "No...Donna...please...no!", he hold her in his arms, face buried in her bloody hair. But she don´t respond. She was dead and it was only his fault.

He sits there for some time as suddenly a voice, a soft voice start to speak. The first words he don´t understand but the voice was clearer and clearer. "...wake up. Please! Spaceman! You need to wake up!" This voice...it couldn't be! Darkness starts to creep toward him and the dead body of his companion. He closes his eyes and...

*#*

Donna was back in his room. He was lying in the same position as she has left him. He was shaking hard and then he moves his mouth, whispered something. It was here name... Now she was curios. She listen harder. "Donna...please...you can´t be dead...please Donna..." She froze in shock. This was horrible. He needs to wake him up! She shakes him carefully. "Doctor! It´s me, Donna! Everything is alright! Just, please wake up. Please! Spaceman! You need to wake up!"

Then she hears a soft groan. And then his eyes flows open. He jerked upright and looked wildly around. "Doctor! It´s ok! It is all ok now!" He look at here. His eyes widened. And then he suddenly wraps his arms around her, as if his live depended on her. He was dripping with sweat, shaking and burning hot. "Shh, I´m her. It´s all alright now", she start to rub his back. But then he jerked away from her. His face was completely pale as he stands up on shaky legs and runs over to the bathroom.

Donna follows him. His head was hanging above the toilet and he was throwing up. "Oh, spaceboy", Donna says whit a headshake. She went to him and starts rubbing his back. Some minutes later he was leaning again the bathtub and panting heavily. "Come ´ere, Martian! We need to bring you back to the bed." She helps him to stand up and go over to the dark blue bed. He let himself fall on the bed with a thud.

"Are you alright?", Donna ask him, although she know the answer. With low voice he answers: "Not really. Ow, my head!" Then Donna remembers why she has gone to her room. She put out the pill bottle with the white pills and opens it. Then she says:" Open your mouth Spaceman. This will help you again the headache." She drops the pills in his mouth and he swallows them.

**I have done it MWOHAHA. But don't worry, I never write character dead. Everybody who wants to throw a cyber tomato at me...*holds basket with cyber tomatoes* **


	5. Chapter 5

**And now comes the next chapter. Sorry that I haven´t uploaded yesterday, was away the whole day. **

Donna looks down at her mate. He was fast asleep and so she decided to went to the kitchen and make herself a cup of tea. After she has entered the kitchen she notices that she was still holding the pill box. She looks at the little white pills inside. They look wrong, she don´t know why but something at this pills looks wrong. But suddenly it hits her like a wet towel. This was the wrong pill box!

Some time ago her gramps have putt his pills in this box. This wasn´t aspirin, this was ...well...she don´t know what it was. She was starting to panic again. What has she given the Doctor!? And then, to her relieve a quite, humming sound fills the air.

"Oi! TARDIS! I need your help!", Donna says to one of the kitchen walls. Donna tells everything that has happen to the blue box, and a worried buzz was the answer. "Is this everything that you can say?", Donna ask angry. Another buzz followed and a light starts to flicker. And suddenly Donna starts to hear the voice of a woman.

"No, I can tell you more if you just be quite for a minute!", the voice says. "What?", was the only Donna could think. "I´m not what! I´m the TARDIS!", the voice continues amused. Donna just stands there and stared at the wall. The voice continues: "But first things first. Are you sure that the pills are not aspirin?" Donna nodded slowly. "This is good! This is really, really good!"

"What? Why?", Donna was slightly confused. What it so good at this? She maybe has made it worse, only because she has given him the wrong pills. "No, he has become worse, if you have given him the aspirin." Donna continues to star at the wall. How the medicine could have made it worse? Then a thought creep in her mind.

The Doctor was an alien. If he has two hearts this could mean..."Yes, the aspirin don´t work at him like at humans. He is allergic to it, one pill could kill him." Donna claps her hands in shock to hear mouth. But then the buzzing starts to get lower. "What is wrong, spacebox?", Donna asks the wall. "The poison is still affecting me...I need to go back to sleep...but please don´t give the Doctor any human medicine...", the voice sounds tired and distant. And then it was gone.

"Maybe I should check, if the Doctor is ok?", Donna says to herself and walks out of the kitchen, the teacup on the sideboard long forgotten.

*#*

She steps in the room and found the Doctor in the same position in which she has left him. He was pale, sweating and..."...spaceman, you are glittering!", Donna says slight amused. And really, a turquoise shine was going on from the Doctor. Like somebody has strewed glitter on his face. "This is so weird...", Donna whispers , still looking at his face. "Weird...it´s a funny word...", the Doctor mutters into his sheets. "You awake!", Donna smiles at him, he was alright. The Doctor sat up and looks directly into her face. Donna takes a step back. This wasn´t weird, this was crazy. His eyes where in a luminous purple, a little black dot in the middle. The maniac grin don´t milder the insanity looks on his face. "Martian...?", asks Donna with thin voice. He looks for a few moments at her and then suddenly starts to laugh. He laughs so hard that he fell out of his bed, but nevertheless he was lying on the floor, he was still laughing.

"What is so funny?!", Donna shouts fearful. He suddenly stops, right in a laugher and answers her seriously:" Do you know Donna..." "What...?", she asks slowly. "You call me Martian...but I´m not from Mart!" And he starts laughing again. Then he jumps up and grabs her shoulders. Their faces where only centimetres apart. He looks with a deadly serious face at her."Donna...?" She managed a thin: "Yes?" "I think I need a banana." And with these words he just walks away.

Donna stands frozen in the room. Did this really have happened? Has the Doctor really scared her half to dead, only to say that he want a banana? What was happening? Are these the impacts of the pills? Maybe she should follow him. So she left the room and goes down the hallway. Then he hears a sound. Again his maniacal laugh. She follows the sound until she reaches the kitchen. There was the Doctor. Standing in the middle of the room, tie around his head, jacket nowhere to see, glittering turquoise and juggling with bananas.

"Oi! Spaceman! What the heck are you doing!?", she asks angrily. This was just too much for one day. He throws the bananas in the air and looks at her. The grin was still on his face. And all bananas land on his head. He picks one up again and peels it. "Wanna bite?", he asks , voice slurring. He stand there or several moments in the same position, even as Donna approaches him. "Spaceboy? I think you have lose your mind!", she says calmly.

His face drops. "Nononononono! My mind? I want it back? Have you seen where I have lost it? Do you know where it is? I want it back! Please, Donna! Do you have it? If yes, please give it back! I really think that I need it! I have met once a guy without mind, don´t want to end like him. He was all mindless and I think he have lost it somewhere too..." And Donna slaps him across the face.

*#*

"Know listen Martian! I don´t know what is going on here, but if you start talking such nonsense again, I slap you again! Now, what is wrong with you?" He looks at her. And then he grins again: "I´m perfectly alright! This pills that you have gave me, I think that where some sort of drug, but dunno what it was. It tasted like cherry. Do you like cherry Donna? I have a cherry tree here in my TARDIS! Do you want to see it?" Donna slaps him again: "What have I told you? Stop talking nonsense!"

"Sorry Donna, I´m so sorry!", he says rubbing his check. "Stop apologizing and better swing your mindless head in your bed again!" He looks at her like a little boy with sad puppy eyes and walks away. Donna just shakes her head in disbelieve. And then she hears a thud from the hallway.

**So, the end for today. hope everybody has enjoyed this chapter. Next time there will be whump again. **


End file.
